


Three AM

by jewishedwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sex, Cockblocking, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, RoyEd Gift Exchange, RoyEd Gift Exchange 2017, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishedwardelric/pseuds/jewishedwardelric
Summary: A Royed Gift Exchange present for carbynn.At 3am, Edward has something to say to Roy. No, it can't wait until a reasonable hour.





	Three AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carbynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/gifts).



“Edward. It’s three in the morning.” Roy Mustang’s voice was exasperated. His raven black hair was in complete disarray, having just been lying on a pillow for hours on end; his clothes were haphazardly thrown on as if he put them on in the dark in a rush (he did).

“Yes, it is,” the younger man said matter-of-factly. Edward Elric also had the disheveled appearance of a man who was laying comfortably in bed just ten minutes ago, because he was. And his long, blond hair wasn’t in its usual braided style; rather, it was framing his face like a very silky, golden curtain. “Now that we’ve established the fact that we both know what time it is, will you let me in?”

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I guess. Come on in.”

He moved out of the way to let his friend inside. He proceeded to turn on the lights before sitting on the couch. “Now. Can you tell me why you decided to show up my doorstep at 3 in the goddamn morning? What could _possibly_ be so urgent that you couldn’t wait until a reasonable hour?”

The blond stepped in, closing the door behind him. But he didn’t bother sitting down or saying anything. He bit his lip as if he were trying to figure out what to say.

“Ed? What’s wrong?” Roy asked, suddenly slightly concerned.

Ed scowled. “Dammit. I had it all planned out perfectly in my head as I was coming here. _Shit_ ,” he swore, frustrated with himself.

Roy’s frown deepened.  “What is it? Come on, you got me out of bed at this hour, say something.”

But Ed kept quiet, looking as if he were frustrated beyond all measure.

“You look like you have something weighing heavily on your mind,” Roy observed, bemused.

“I…I do,” Ed confirmed. Now there was a hint of scarlet forming on the younger man’s face, slowly expanding as he thought about what he came here to do. “Shit. Just rip it off like a Band-Aid, Ed,” he muttered to himself, confusing the older man further.

And then…

“WILLYOUMARRYME?!” Ed blurted out suddenly, all in one breath and very loud, barely coherent.

“Um…what?” Roy asked, even more puzzled than before.

“Will you marry me?” Ed repeated, much more clearly and quieter this time.

“I wasn’t aware we were dating to begin with,” Roy replied, chuckling nervously.

“Roy, you dumbfuck, we’ve been dating for two years,” Ed shot back, facepalming.

Roy looked ashamed, as he should. “Oh, yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry; I’m just tired. I’ve only been awake for half an hour now, thanks to you.”

“Fine, whatever, I’m sorry I woke you up at this late hour,” Edward grumbled. “But your answer? Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, Edward. I just don’t know why you had to ask me at this hour instead of waiting.”

“I couldn’t wait. I had to know right away.”

“You’re ridiculous, Ed, has anyone ever told you that?” Roy said with a grin.

Ed, now satisfied with what he came here to do, sat on the couch next to his now fiancé. “You tell me that every damn day, you bastard.”

Roy sighed. “It’s because you are,” he insisted. “Now let’s get to bed. I’m fucking beat.”

* * *

 

“I was thinking a summer wedding here in Risembool,” Winry chirped over the phone the next day (or rather, the same day, but much, much later) when Edward broke the news to his childhood best friend. “And invitations-obviously Granny, Al, and I are going, plus there’s Izumi Curtis, your old Alchemy professor from college, and May Chang, and Ling Yao and Lan Fan and…”

Ed cut her off. “Ling? No way, Win. He’ll eat the whole buffet table! We’ll have to increase the budget just to accommodate his appetite!”

He could practically see her glare through the phone. “Edward, Ling Yao is a friend and you are inviting him, so help me god.”

Ed rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Fine, okay. But we’re keeping a close eye on him so that he doesn’t hog all the food.”

Ed hung up soon after, wondering why he let Winry oversee the planning.

                                                                                           

* * *

 

“Why am I the last to know about your engagement?” Al demanded, looking mildly offended, when Ed broke the news of his proposal to Roy.

“I literally just proposed to him this morning, Alphonse,” Edward reminded his younger brother.

“Yeah, and I should have been the first to know!” Alphonse insisted.

“Y’see, I would’ve told you first, but Winry called and I couldn’t help but blurt out the good news, and then she started talking and talking about details of the wedding…” He trailed off, mumbling somewhat irately about Ling Yao’s attendance and the inconvenience thereof.

Al rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Well, congrats, brother.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, should we invite Dad- “

Ed cut his brother off rather sharply. “ _No,_ Al.”

“But he’d want to be there for the big day, wouldn’t he?”

“If he wanted to play a role in our lives, he wouldn’t have run off a long time ago. Now, no more about Pops.”

                                                                                             

* * *

 

The big day had arrived. Technically, Edward and Roy weren’t allowed to see each other before the ceremony, but Edward couldn’t help but say “fuck it,” and pulled his fiancé into a nearby bathroom. Not very romantic, but they had all honeymoon to be romantic fucks. They just needed to be together _now._

“Edward, Winry’s gonna kill us if we get visible hickeys on our wedding day,” Roy said between heated kisses. “Or if we mess up our suits.”

Ed growled, biting Roy’s lower lip slightly. “It’ll be fine, Roy, just a little quickie.” And then all protestations were silenced by Ed’s hungry lips on Roy’s and they became a tangled mass of limbs against a cold bathroom wall.

Ed snuck one hand down and down Roy’s suit pants. His hand was just about to make its way to Roy’s underwear when, mortifyingly enough, a door abruptly slammed open, Winry Rockbell’s loud, angry voice quickly putting the two couple out of their moods.

“I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER OR YOU TWO!” she shrieked.

The couple pulled apart and promptly adjusted themselves to look decent. They were both the color of tomatoes and couldn’t bear to look Winry in the face.

“And now your hair is all messed up,” Winry scolded. She shook her head. “Honestly, could you two not wait until tonight?”

Neither of the two spoke, too embarrassed at being seen in such a compromising position.

“Luckily, I found you two before you could do any real damage. I only have to straighten your suits out and fix your hair. Come on, guys, the ceremony is soon.”

They followed her, still too mortified to speak.

                                                                                           

* * *

 

 

It was finally time. Edward and Roy had been physically separated since the quickie incident in the bathroom two hours ago. And yes, the tongue lashing Edward got was too horrible to bear.

Still, the moment was finally here. Soon they would be husbands. Soon they would be together again.

Edward’s mouth was very dry as he made his way down the aisle to the wedding march, Winry’s arm linked with his. All eyes were on him, but Ed’s golden eyes were strictly fixated on the dark-haired man awaiting him at the altar-Roy Mustang, his soon-to-be husband.

For Roy’s part, he too was mesmerized by the younger man’s presence. He lost the ability to speak when their eyes locked and they knew at that moment that they would be together forever.

And then the moment had arrived. The two men were side-by-side as they began to recite their vows. They were both misty-eyed (though Ed would later deny it, his eyes were the most tear-filled) as they exchanged rings, and when they kissed, making it official, it was as if no one else in the world existed.


End file.
